Take my hand, my lady
by xwealldie
Summary: "Y entonces... la besó". Se dice que el hilo rojo te conecta con la persona con la cual pasarás el resto de tu vida y a pesar de que este hilo se enrede y se estire, nunca se romperá. ¿Será eso, realmente, cierto? Marinette cree que sí.
1. Chapter 1

—Creo que si veo el amanecer, me sentiré mucho mejor.

Chat Noir miró a Ladybug o mejor dicho, Marinette, con lástima e impotencia en sus ojos.

Era la primera batalla en la que ella salía afectada con más gravedad que otras veces. Y no físicamente, sino de manera psicológica.

La que estaba mirando a Chat Noir en este momento, no era nada más ni nada menos que la mismísima Marinette.

—My lady... ¿está segura que eso es lo quiere? —le susurró él—. Sabe que podría pedirme cualquier otra cosa.

—Chat Noir, solo le pediré dos favores. El primero, que se quede conmigo a ver ese amanecer y segundo, que no revele que yo soy Ladybug.

— ¿Quiere que yo revele mi identidad? Así estaremos parejos...

— ¡No! No lo hagas, si lo haces, no podremos mantener la misma relación que ahora. —le detuvo ella rápidamente. Sabía que si él lo hacía, no podrían hablarse como siempre lo habían hecho—.

Él solo le observó. Agradeció que Marinette dejara de llorar, le dolía realmente que eso sucediera y de la peor forma.

La villana que habían enfrentado, era otra parecida a Lady Wi-fi. Ambas empeñadas en descubrir la identidad detrás de esa máscara que portaba Ladybug. Y lamentablemente, lo había logrado.

El joven gato negro, se sentía sumamente culpable por lo sucedido. Se decía así mismo que si hubiera llegado más temprano, eso jamás hubiese sucedido. Por una parte, estaba feliz de saber que Marinette era la chica con la que siempre había soñado pero también se sentía fatal por no haber sido de ayuda en el momento justo. El momento en el que aquella villana había atrapado a Ladybug, haciendo que revelara su identidad de una manera horrible.

«Si tan solo fuera más fuerte... Podría haber salvado a my Lady.»

El rubio apretó los puños, furioso consigo mismo. Obvio que también quería descubrir la identidad de la chica que había capturado su corazón, pero no de esa manera.

«Por mi culpa, ahora Marinette se encuentra mal.»

—My Lady, vamos a mirar el atardecer. —le sonrió levemente su fiel compañero mientras le tendía la mano—. Prometo no revelar nada.

La chica de cabellos azulados, miró al chico, tratando de retener sus lágrimas mientras asentía y tomaba su mano.

—De acuerdo.

Chat Noir, con delicadeza, la cargó con sus brazos mientras se dirigía hacia lo alto de la Torre Eiffel.

Se podía sentir una suave brisa en la ciudad, provocando que los cabellos de ambos jóvenes, se agitaran con el viento.

Chat Noir depositó a Marinette en el suelo de la Torre con total ligereza, siempre siendo caballeroso.

—Marinette… ¿puedo decirte algo?

— ¿Qué cosa? —miró al contrario, y descifró lo que él quería murmurar—. Si vas a culparte por lo sucedido, mejor no digas nada. También debo tomar responsabilidad de mis actos. Si me han robado… —la muchacha inhaló aire, temblorosa y luego volvió a hablar—. A Tikki, fue porque no fui lo suficientemente fuerte como para defenderme. No siempre puedo confiar en tu ayuda, Chat Noir, hay momentos en los que debo actuar por mí misma.

El chico de cabellos dorados le miró, tratando de decir algo para ayudarle. Sabía que estaba pasando una situación difícil. Que le arrebataran su miraculous fue, sin duda, un golpe duro, puesto que ella consideraba a Tikki como una amiga.

— ¡Pero también ha sido culpa mía! —Exclamó Chat—. ¡Si tan solo hubiese prevenido eso, no estaría sucediendo nada! ¡Fue todo por mi culpa y por mi tardanza! —A punto de llorar, se detuvo—. Yo… solo pido que me dejes el trabajo a mí, al menos hasta que recupere tu miraculous. Volveremos a ser un equipo, e ignoraré el hecho de que tú eres Ladybug, si eso es lo que tú quieres. Por más que por fin haya hallado a la persona que amo, haré como que mi memoria ha sido borrada, ¿vale?

Marinette no sabía qué decir. Siempre pensó que aquel "gatito tonto", como le llamaba a menudo, había estado enamorado solamente de su alter-ego. Pero no era así. Él estaba enamorado de la persona que era ella y de todas sus versiones, por así decirlo. Ahora más que nunca, ansiaba conocer a la persona detrás de ese traje.

Un sonido los advirtió a ambos. Era el anillo de Chat Noir. El tiempo se estaba agotando, y ni siquiera pudieron divisar por completo el atardecer.

—Deberíamos irnos. No queremos que tu transformación acabe aquí. —Murmuró la joven—. Podremos ver el atardecer otro día.

—De acuerdo… Te dejaré en tu casa, lo que menos quiero es que te hagan daño, quizás Queen siga en tu búsqueda para matarte por completo.

Matar… Esa es la palabra preferida de Queen, la persona que le había arrebatado el miraculous a Marinette. Queen era simplemente un civil que se sentía ignorado y humillado por los demás, e impotente por no poder decir sus ideas y aspiraciones. Por ese motivo, Hawk Moth, decidió akumatizarla, dándole el poder de hacer que todos cayeran por sus órdenes, obedeciendo cada cosa que ella dijera bajo un hechizo. Claro está, que Ladybug no pudo vencerla, al punto que sus aretes fueron robados, debido a que el encanto, se apoderó de ella. Ladybug obedeció sus órdenes por exactamente veinte minutos hasta que llegó su compañero y acabó con aquello. Lamentablemente, la transformación de ella se deshizo cuando Queen le ordenó que entregara su miraculous, y ahí, el gatito negro pudo ver quien era la persona detrás de ese traje rojo.

—Agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí, de verdad.

—No te preocupes, Marinette. Es mi trabajo después de todo, y también porque me dolería mucho si algo te llegase a suceder. Prometo recuperar tu miraculous aunque arriesgue mi vida.

—Chat… —Ella le miró conmovida, ni siquiera pensaba que él haría algo asi por ella—.

—Déjame el trabajo a mí. Lo obtendré de nuevo y cuando tengas lo que te pertenece, atraparemos a Queen. Aunque debemos hacerlo lo más rápido posible antes de que ella ponga a la ciudad en su control, tal como hizo contigo.

—Lo sé. —Ya se había decidido, no podía decaer por lo ya sucedido. Debía ser más fuerte y así vencer a Queen—. Te ayudaré en lo que pueda.

Él le sonrió y dijo:

— ¡Muy bien! Haremos esto lo más rápido que podamos y venceremos a aquella reina falsa.

—Gracias… —Marinette se sonrojó y cubrió ese rojo carmesí de sus mejillas con su azulado cabello—. Gracias por ayudarme.

—Eh… —Chat Noir se rascó la nuca, nervioso y también con un ligero sonrojo visible en sus pómulos—. No agradezca, princesa. Haría lo que fuera por ayudarle.

Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo más, volvió a sonar el anillo del contrario, advirtiéndole que debía irse.

Rápidamente, la chica de cabellos azules, se posó sobre la espalda del muchacho y él emprendió camino hacia la casa de la chica, siendo guiado por ella, obviamente. Sabía la ubicación de su residencia pero había que aparentar que no.

Cuando por fin hubieron llegado, Marinette le agradeció, y él no dudó en aceptar sus agradecimientos.

—Gracias, de nuevo. Ahora ve o revelarás tu identidad.

— ¿Y no podría hacer eso?

—No creo que sea una buena idea. Queen podría estar viéndonos en este momento y no te conviene que sepa quién eres.

—Tienes razón, de todos modos, algún día deberás saberlo.

—Pero ese día no será hoy. Ahora, por favor, ve a tu casa.

—Está bien. Buenas noches, my lady.

Y seguido de esas palabras, Chat Noir tomó la mano de Marinette y depositó un beso sobre ésta.

Ella alejó la mano, ruborizada por esas acciones y luego se despidió.

Él se fue, y cuando por fin estuvo sola, se dedicó a caminar por la casa.

Recorrió, principalmente, su habitación. Veía el escritorio demasiado vacío sin la presencia de Tikki allí. Todas esas conversaciones que habían tenido ambas sobre estrategias de pelea, sobre Adrien, consejos para cuando Marinette deseaba ser la presidenta de la clase, y mucho más. Por todo eso, se juró a sí misma recuperar lo que le habían quitado. Tenía que ser fuerte por Tikki y por Chat Noir, ya que ambos siempre le ayudaron incontables veces, por eso, no debía caer en la tristeza. Pero le resultaba imposible, ya estaba soltando lágrimas mientras caminaba por los pasillos de su hogar, tratando de mantener la compostura pero nada servía. Después de eso, se dignó a llorar. No había nadie para verla ni para consolarle, y así estaba bien.

Pero lo que ella no sabía, es que Chat Noir, jamás se había ido.

[Obviamente, su transformación se deshizo por unos minutos, pero siempre llevaba queso consigo para alimentar a Plagg, y de esa manera, podía cuidar a Marinette toda la noche, no como Adrien, sino como Chat. En resumen, alimentó a su kwami y volvió a transformarse. ]

Él estaba en el techo, escuchando su llanto y sintiéndose aún más culpable por lo ocurrido. Quería y deseaba estrecharla en sus brazos y decirle que todo iba a estar bien, pero todavía no tenía ni certeza de que fuera cierto. Sólo podía oír lo que no quería, no hacer lo que querría, y observar como la chica de sus sueños, se desgarraba en sollozos. Aunque había una cosa que él podía hacer.

Cuando Marinette bajó las escaleras para dirigirse a la sala, él rápidamente entró en su habitación; tomó una hoja de papel y un bolígrafo, suspiró y luego escribió:

« _Para: Marinette._

 _De: Chat Noir, el gato más sensual de París._

 _¡Hey, my lady! Vamos, no se desanime. Sonría. ¿Le han dicho que usted es más linda cuando tiene una sonrisa en su rostro? Pues, espero ser el primero porque soy demasiado celoso y cuido lo que me pertenece._

 _Ahora a lo que iba._

" _El mundo es sólo para los valientes."_

 _¿Comprende el significado de esa frase? Yo sé que sí, puesto que usted es muy inteligente. Así que, respire, deje de llorar, y sonría. Debe saber que no está sola y que me encargaré de cuidarle como es debido. Seré su príncipe, y la protegeré a capa y espada. Recuérdelo._ »

Depositó la carta en el escritorio para que ella lo viera, y luego volvió al techo, pendiente de cualquier cosa que pudiese suceder. Y pendiente de la princesa que había usurpado su corazón.


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando Marinette por fin pudo detener sus lágrimas, volvió a su habitación dispuesta a dormir. Había sido un día realmente agotador y malo. Quería despertar y que solo fuera un horrible sueño, pero una parte de su mente le decía que eso jamás iba a cambiar. Si existía un cambio, solo ella podría distinguir el rumbo que tomaría. ¿Lograría ser Ladybug a pesar de no tener sus poderes? ¿Podría simplemente crearse un nuevo traje y pretender que aún era un superhéroe?

Volvió a secarse las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos, y entró en su cuarto. Se acostó en la cama, mientras se acurrucaba con sus piernas, conteniendo las terribles ganas de sollozar, gritar, y de golpear cosas.

Pero se levantó nuevamente, no podía permitirse estar acostada sin hacer nada, pensaría en ideas para recuperar a Tikki. Se sentó frente a su escritorio, tomó un pedazo de papel donde empezaría a escribir todos los conocimientos en estrategia que su amiga le hubo enseñado, pero antes de que empezara a plasmar todo, pudo divisar una hoja de papel de color rosado, que incluía unas cuantas oraciones con una letra realmente bonita. ¿Eso siempre había estado allí? No lo sabía con exactitud. No le prestaba demasiada atención a su entorno en esos momentos, no le era relevante.

Con cuidado, tomó el papel y lo leyó. No pudo evitar formar una sonrisa. Aquellas palabras le motivaron más de lo que hubiese pensado. Agradecía tener un amigo como él.

Abrazó ese pequeño trozo de papel, y olvidando por completo las ideas que iba a anotar, se fue a dormir; esperando que al día siguiente las cosas pudieran mejorar.

« _¿Una habitación a oscuras? ¿Qué haría ella en ese cuarto? Era irónico que estuviera ahí sino podía ver absolutamente nada, ¿acaso era una broma? ¿o un sueño quizás?_

 _Intentó levantarse, pero sus brazos y piernas estaban atados con unas sogas y eso le impedía ejercer acciones. Tendría que pensar en algo para poder salvarse, pero con lo poco de visión que tenía, no podía hacer mucho._

 _Miró a su alrededor tratando de encontrar una luz que la guiase a la salida, pero nada._

 _Hasta que captó un destello proveniente de una ventana. ¿Siempre había estado aquel ventanal? No lo sabía con pero eso le daba una mejor iluminación._

 _De pronto, centenares de mariposas azules aparecieron volando alrededor de una persona que no reconocía, al lado de él se hallaba Queen, y junto a Queen, estaba Chat Noir._

 _¿Qué hacía él allí? No tuvo tiempo para pensar, puesto que Chat Noir se había dado cuenta de su presencia y se acercó a ella con una sonrisa malévola._

— _Oh, my lady, veo que por fin ha despertado. ¿Le han dicho que es muy dormilona?_

— _Chat Noir, ¿qué haces aquí? Desátame así podremos irnos._

— _Me temo que eso no será posible, princesa. Como verás, no captaste lo que soy ahora. —Dio una pequeña vuelta alrededor de Marinette y luego mencionó—. El blanco me sienta muy bien, ¿no?_

 _No se percató de que la vestimenta de su compañero, ahora ya no era de color negro, sino que estaba envuelto en color blanco. ¿Acaso… lo habían akumatizado? Si ese era el caso, entonces aquella persona junto a Queen, era Hawk Moth._

 _Antes de que la chica de cabellos azulados pudiera responder, Chat Noir la tomó del cuello y la levantó, asfixiandola de una manera terrible._

—¡ _Muy bien, Chat Noir! ¡Así es, mátala!_

 _Hawk Moth por fin se había dignado a hablar._

— _Como usted ordene._

 _Marinette no supo en qué momento ya estaba ensangrentada, y lo último que logró observar, fue que el traje de un hermoso blanco que portaba Chat Noir, se encontraba con manchas de color escarlata. Manchas que provenían de la herida que tenía en su estómago. Una herida que le había provocado Chat Noir._ »

Marinette se levantó rápidamente al sentir como alguien gritaba su nombre de manera muy repetitiva.

—¡Marinette, despierta! Marinette, Marinette, vamos Marinette, llegarás tarde a la escuela. Me siento como tu mamá. Tendría que preparar el desayuno y sería una copia perfecta.

Efectivamente, era Chat Noir. Al parecer había hecho vigilancia toda la noche.

—Cinco minutos más… —Respondió una adormilada Marinette mientras volvía a cubrirse con las sábanas.

—Cinco minutos más y te perderás el examen. —Contestó Chat Noir al tiempo que cruzaba sus brazos.

Marinette rápidamente se levantó de su cama y se alistó lo más veloz que pudo. Cuando ya estuvo lista, le suplicó a Chat Noir.

—¡Por favor llévame a la escuela! ¡Te compensaré!

—No era necesaria tanta súplica, ya sé que soy muy querido, my lady pero…

Marinette le cortó la oración y prosiguió:

—¿Me llevarás o no?

—Eres insistente, princesa. —Le dedicó una sonrisa a la contraria y asintió—. De todos modos, si, la llevaré.

—¡Yay! Entonces vamos, no quiero perderme el examen.

—Eh, princesa… En realidad no hay ningún examen, le he mentido para que se alistara rápido.

—… Bien jugado, gatito.

Chat Noir le guiñó un ojo y seguido de eso, hizo que Mari se colocara sobre su espalda para así llevarla al colegio.

No tardarían mucho puesto que la escuela no estaba a gran distancia de donde estaban en ese momento. Habían llegado en cuestión de 10 minutos. No era tarde pero tampoco muy temprano.

—Muy bien, my lady. Le esperaré en la salida.

Él hizo una reverencia y luego se marchó.

Marinette sonrió y se despidió para luego entrar en el edificio.

Por otro lado, Chat Noir no había ido demasiado lejos. Sólo necesitaba un lugar para poder deshacer su transformación y así asistir a clases como Adrien, un simple estudiante aunque trabajaba como modelo.

—Extraño mis momentos en donde dormía demasiado bien. —exclamó Plagg—. ¡Me haces trabajar demasiado, merezco un sueldo de quesos! Sabes que mis gustos son muy refinados.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Queso Camembert por un año. Sabes que es sólo hasta que Ladyb- digo, Marinette, recupere su miraculous.

Plagg miró a Adrien con sus enormes ojos verdes pero no dijo nada. Simplemente se metió en la mochila del rubio para ir a clases con él.

Adrien corrió hacia el colegio y entró calmadamente.

Por suerte, había avisado a Nathalie que se quedaría a dormir en la casa de Nino, aunque era obviamente una mentira. Pero lo que más le sorprendió, fue que su padre aceptase. Quizás estuviera cambiando su opinión hacia su mejor amigo o quizás quería que su hijo tuviera un poco más de libertad. No le daría más vuelta al asunto, agradecía que no se hubiese opuesto a ello.

Cuando entró al colegio, saludó a todos con su sonrisa radiante y ya en el salón, puso su vista en Marinette, la cual trataba de aparentar frente a todos los presentes.

« Si tan sólo pudiera hacer algo para animarte… »

Pensaba para sí mismo.

Al momento de querer sentarse, escuchó que alguien le llamaba. Era Alya.

—¡Hey, Adrien! ¿Podrías ayudar a Marinette con esto? Sé que eres bueno con el mandarín, y como éste artículo está en ese idioma, creo que sería bueno si la ayudas. Es para un trabajo.

—¿Eh..? —El chico tardó en procesar las palabras pero cuando captó, dijo—. ¡Claro, claro! Me encantaría ayudar.

—Entonces yo me sentaré con Nino, gracias. —murmuró Alya mientras reía casi en silencio—.

Una sonrojada Marinette veía a Adrien. No quería tartamudear frente a él y que tampoco la viera triste. Tendría que disimular lo más que pudiera.

—¡Qu-Qué lindo que está el día!

Intento fallido.

—Oh, sí. El día está realmente bonito. Escuché que hoy llovería pero no parece haber señales de eso. —Mencionó Adrien mientras miraba por la ventana—. Entonces, ¿quieres que traduzca este texto por ti?

—Sí, por favor. Esto es lo que debo usar para poder hacer el trabajo de Historia.

—Entiendo… entonces deja que yo me encargue. ¿Tienes un grupo de trabajo?

—Solo con Alya, ella se encarga de llevar la lámina.

—Tengo una idea. ¿Podríamos Nino y yo, estar en su grupo?

Le sonreía tan maravillosamente que ella no pudo negarse. Sabía que si estaba con Adrien, no podría concentrarse. ¡Pero un equipo con Adrien, era lo mejor que le había pasado hasta ahora! Al menos eso alejaría un momento los malos recuerdos que había vivido el día anterior. Aunque no se olvidaría de salvar a Tikki. Aún estaba planeando eso. Si tenía la ayuda de Chat Noir, entonces sí podría recuperar lo que le fue arrebatado. Pero su sueño… ¿sería aquello una premonición? ¿Hawk Moth le había enviado esa señal para que sospechara de Chat Noir? ¿Podía confiar en él?

—Marinette, ya está listo tu texto. No fue muy difícil.

—G-Gracias... —respondió, volviendo a su timidez que la caracterizaba—.

—No hay de qué. Ha sido muy interesante. —dijo sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. La miraba con más cariño y ternura que muchas otras veces, aunque ni él mismo se daba cuenta—. ¿Puedes leerlo para mí? Así corrijo algunas cosas que estén mal.

—¿Eh? ¡C-Claro que sí!

Marinette carraspeó y luego empezó a leer.

" _Hace muchísimos años, existió una hermosa princesa llamada Myra, la cual era muy bondadosa e inteligente._

 _Se decía, que ella estaba comprometida con un chico realmente apuesto, llamado Allen, el cual era príncipe del reino vecino._

 _Su matrimonio estaba planeado por los padres de ambos para llegar a un acuerdo de paz, ya que las constantes guerras habían dejado muchas bajas y no querían seguir sufriendo por lo mismo. Por ese motivo, Myra y Allen, tuvieron que contraer matrimonio. Un matrimonio para nada feliz._

 _Myra sí amaba a Allen, pero él estaba enamorado de otra mujer mucho más valiente y honesta que Myra._

 _Tanto el rey de Frew, padre de Myra, como el rey de Pyrm, padre de Allen, les habían mencionado que la única forma de separarse, era que ninguno se amase, pero como la princesa amaba a su prometido, no había manera de cortar los lazos._

 _Por eso, Allen maldecía cada día a la princesa del reino de Frew. Él decía que por su culpa, estaba atado a algo que no quería. A algo que consideraba innecesario. Si no fuera porque hay sirvientes que le hacían los quehaceres, Allen haría que Myra hiciese todo. Así de injusto era el hombre del cual ella estaba enamorada._

 _Un día, cuando ambos habían salido a dar su paseo diario por el bello bosque del reino de Pyrm, él aprovechó para hablarle._

— _Myra, quiero renunciar a esto. Yo no te amo, y nunca lo haré. Amo a otra persona._

— _Lo sé… Pero yo quiero estar contigo. ¡Quiero tener una oportunidad para conquistarte!_

— _¡No! ¡¿Por qué no puedes entender que yo no te amo?! ¡¿Acaso es tan difícil comprender eso?!_

 _Y acto seguido, Allen desenvainó la espada que siempre llevaba consigo, y la incrustó en el corazón de la princesa._

 _Nadie escuchó nada. El bosque era muy extenso, y ellos se habían adentrado mucho._

 _Cuando el príncipe volvió a sus sentidos, miró sus manos manchadas de sangre. ¿Qué podría hacer?_

 _Ensució su traje con sangre de la princesa. Sacó la espada que ésta llevaba incrustada en su pecho, y la limpió con un pañuelo. Pañuelo que luego escondió. Tomó en brazos a la mujer y después corrió hasta el principio del bosque mientras comenzaba a gritar._

— _¡Ayuda! ¡Qué alguien me ayude! ¡Han atacado a la princesa!_

 _Al escuchar ese llamado, varios pueblerinos comenzaron a acercarse despavoridos al ver a la princesa en tal estado._

 _Cuando llevaron a la joven al castillo, ya no vivía. Estaba inerte sobre una cama._

 _El rey se encargó de interrogar a su hijo, el cual contó que un forastero intentó atacar a ambos, y él, tratando de salvarse a sí mismo, dejó que la princesa fuera atacada._

 _Frederick, rey de Pyrm, ordenó que su hijo fuera encarcelado por cometer asesinato hacia su prometida._

— _¡Padre, yo no he sido! ¡Lo juro!_

— _Puedo ser gentil, pero no idiota, Allen. Desde un principio he notado el desagrado que le tenías a esa pobre joven. Ahora, sufrirás las consecuencias estando encerrado en una prisión con una sentencia de cien años. Lo siento, pero no me has dejado otra opción… "_

Marinette ya no pudo continuar. Estaba realmente perpleja por aquella historia. En cierto modo, el asesinato de la princesa le recordaba a ella y a Chat Noir en su sueño.

—¿Por qué has dejado de leer, Marinette? Estaba muy interes…

Adrien dejó de hablar, y miró a Marinette, quien lloraba cubriéndose con su brazo para que no pudiera ser tan visible. Adrien, por acto reflejo, se acercó a ella con cuidado, y le abrazó.

—Lo siento…

Era tan tonto, ni siquiera sabía cómo consolar a una chica, pensó.

Alya quería acercarse pero el rubio le había dado una señal diciéndole que él podía encargarse.

No dijo nada más que "Lo siento…". Sólo se dedicó a abrazarla hasta que sus llantos cesaron, entonces él, viendo que era una buena oportunidad, le dió un beso en la mejilla y le susurró:

« Todo estará bien. Confía en mí. »


	3. Chapter 3

Marinette no había llorado por tanto tiempo. Sabía a la perfección que ser débil frente a los demás, no era la mejor idea del mundo. Así que cuando se detuvo, susurró:

—¿Crees… que podré volver a recuperar lo que he perdido?

—Yo no sé de qué hablas exactamente, pero seguro que lo harás. Eres una gran persona y te mereces el cielo. —murmuró con una sonrisa amable. Aunque Adrien sabía a la perfección de lo que hablaba, no podía revelar su identidad a Marinette, al menos no ahora—. Y créeme que no estarás sola. ¡Siempre habrá alguien que te ayudará! ¿De acuerdo?

Marinette lo miró por unos segundos y luego sonrió levemente.

—De acuerdo.

—Así se habla. Ahora… ¿qué te parece continuar con el trabajo en mi casa?

«Al menos así podré mantenerla protegida.» Pensó Adrien.

— ¿En… En tu casa? C-Claro, s-sería perfecto. —Murmuró Marinette mientras soltaba una risita nerviosa—.

—Entonces te recogeré en tu casa.

Y una vez dicho eso, Adrien se concentró en prestar atención a la clase.

Por otra parte, Marinette por fin podría visitar la casa de su amado Adrien, aunque ya la había visitado en dos ocasiones.

La primera, en la fiesta de cumpleaños de él, la cual había organizado Le Bubbler quien era Nino akumatizado.

La segunda, cuando Jackady mandó a sus sirvientes, por así decirlo, a capturar a Gabriel Agreste.

Aunque en ésta última fue Ladybug quien estuvo presente protegiendo a Nino y Adrien.

Dejando eso de lado, ahora sí podría considerarse una visita a su hogar.

Y pensando en todo eso, había olvidado por completo el tomar apuntes de la clase. De acuerdo, se los pediría a Alya cuando se reencontrara con ella.

El sonido del timbre, anunció el término de todas las actividades y clases escolares, por lo que cada uno podría irse a su casa a descansar puesto que ya era viernes.

Marinette rápidamente se apresuró a salir para ir en busca de Alya, la cual ya se estaba yendo, pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarla, sintió que alguien le tomaba la mano.

Era Adrien.

—Marinette, Nathalie me ha dicho que puedes venir ahora a mi casa para poder hacer el trabajo. Claro, sólo si tú quieres… —mencionó un Adrien un poco nervioso mientras se rascaba la nuca—.

—Eh, c-claro que puedo. ¿P-Por qué no podría? Podré estar contigo, DIGO podremos terminar el trabajo y obtener una buena nota y hacer que nuestro trabajo sea el mejor y… —Fue interrumpida por Adrien. Le parecía divertida la situación. Ya en varias oportunidades había notado que Marinette se portaba muy nerviosa y tímida frente a él. Pero esta vez ya era demasiado obvio. Se notaba que ella hablaba sin siquiera respirar una bocanada de aire, por lo que tuvo que intervenir.

—Claro, por supuesto. Nuestro trabajo sobre la princesa y el príncipe será el mejor. —sonriendo, Adrien siguió tomando la mano de Marinette hasta llevarla al automóvil, donde él mismo abrió la puerta y dejó que pasase—. Ahora, princesa, siéntase cómoda.

—S-Sí. —Fue lo único que logró susurrar una sonrojada Marinette—.

Una vez que ambos se sentaron, Adrien no soltó la mano de la chica en todo el camino hacia la gran mansión del rubio.

Y de verdad que aquella residencia era inmensa. Podría decirse que ocupaba toda la bendita cuadra y que ni siquiera la casa de Marinette podía compararse a esa.

Tenía más seguridad que el mismísimo presidente o alcalde. Aunque no era motivo para sorprenderse tanto, puesto que Adrien siendo modelo y su padre siendo un diseñador reconocido mundialmente, era lo más normal posible.

Marinette estaba demasiado nerviosa. ¿Gabriel Agreste estaría allí? ¿Le diría algo a Adrien por haber traído a una chica como ella a su prestigiosa mansión?

Las piernas le temblaban, no podía ni siquiera articular una palabra. Aunque ya había ido allí varias veces, el pánico no se alejaba de ella. Esta vez estaría más personalmente con él, por decirlo de esa manera.

Adrien, notando el nerviosismo de la contraria, sonrió dulcemente y le dijo:

—No te pongas nerviosa, my la- ¡Marinette! —se corrigió rápidamente. Temía que su amada descubriera quién era él. Y aunque deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que ella supiera, él respetaba el deseo de su princesa—. S-Sólo, digo, eh… Yo estaré siempre a tu lado, así que...

A Marinette le pareció realmente tierna la actitud que estaba teniendo Adrien hacia ella. El cambio tan repentino. Él cuidándola, notándola más que antes. Todo era tan… hermoso. Pero alejando esos pensamientos de su mente, decidió responderle:

—Y y-yo estaré siempre… para ti. —Ésta última frase la dijo casi en un susurro, tan bajo que solamente Adrian alcanzó a escucharla—.

—Entonces, permítame escoltarla hasta mi morada. —Bromeó Adrien, aunque también lo decía de verdad—.

Marinette ya no podía estar más roja y nerviosa posible, pero como si de una princesa se tratase, hizo una reverencia y tomó la mano de su caballero. Y así, la llevó todo ese corto camino hasta su "castillo".

La mansión por fuera ya era gigante, pero por dentro lo era aún más. Todos esos muebles, de un material que parecía mármol, jarrones con hermosas flores dentro, una escalera simplemente elegante que te llevaban hacia las demás habitaciones, fotos de Adrien colgadas en las paredes, las cual Marinette miraba embellecida.

—Por aquí, Marinette. Iremos a mi habitación.

Marinette, quién aún seguía observando las fotos, asintió levemente mientras volvía hacia donde él estaba.

Adrien la guió hacia su habitación, la cual cuando llegaron, Marinette pudo contemplar con más dedicación.

¡Era más grande que el salón del colegio!

Un estante inmenso con muchísimos libros, televisores, videojuegos, rampas de skate, y muchas cosas más que Marinette ni siquiera sabía lo que eran.

Adrien llegó luego, si bien la había guiado, él había ido hacia la cocina para buscar algunos bocadillos para ambos.

—Entonces, ¿quieres qué terminemos el trabajo?

—Claro, ya estoy mentalmente preparada.

—Muy bien. —sonrió y luego dijo—. ¿Podrías leer otra vez el relato? No es necesario que leas todo, sólo donde te quedaste.

—Vale. —Marinette respiró hondo y se levantó del sofá blanco—.

"—Puedo ser gentil, pero no idiota, Allen. Desde un principio he notado el desagrado que le tenías a esa pobre joven. Ahora, sufrirás las consecuencias estando encerrado en una prisión con una sentencia de cien años. Lo siento, pero no me has dejado otra opción…

Y lamento informarte que no has matado a Myra, has asesinado a Lyn, la mujer a la que verdaderamente amabas.

—¿Qué..? Eso… eso no es verdad.

El príncipe estaba entrando en una desesperación irremediable. Él había matado a Myra, no a Lyn.

—Pues escucha, ¿recuerdas a la bruja Quirt? Ella le ha concedido una poción de cambio temporal a Lyn, la cual pensaba que tú estabas enamorado de Myra. En resumen, Lyn encerró a Myra en un calabozo y fingió ser ella para estar más tiempo contigo. Y en otro resumen, tú has asesinado a tu amada. Ahora mismo, los centinelas están escoltando el cuerpo hacia el cementerio de Wyin.

—Esas son mentiras tuyas, padre… ¡Lo son!

El Rey, previniendo que su hijo no le creería tales palabras, llamó a la única persona que podría remediar aquello.

—Myra, cariño, entra, por favor.

Y así como fue llamada, Myra entró en el lugar hecha un manojo de nervios. Ella más que nadie, sabía a la perfección cómo era la actitud de su esposo, no era para nada agradable. Era un tirano, y ella amaba a ese tirano.

—¿No me crees ahora?

—¡Podría ser Lyn usando una poción! —acató rápidamente el príncipe con total desesperación—. Dime, ¿dónde guardo las gemas de mi madre? Sólo Myra sabe eso.

—En un pequeño cofre con bordes dorados, con pequeñas incrustaciones de diamantes y rubíes. Está escondida en…

—¡Basta! ¡No quiero oír más nada! —La calló el joven—.

El Rey, satisfecho con eso, se retiró junto a Myra, y dejaron al príncipe solo en la oscuridad de la celda.

Y así pasaron años, meses y días, los cuales, él, sólo decidió vivir 10 años, antes de matarse. No sin antes dejar una carta.

« Myra:

Has ganado, vale. Me rindo ante ti. Me rindo ante todo el reino, y me rindo ante mi padre. No soporto este infierno. No soporto el haber perdido a mi amada Lyn, aunque todo este tiempo, sé que estuve equivocado. Sé que aunque a ti no te amaba, debería haberte tratado con más delicadeza, y caballerosidad.

¿Sabes? A mí me gustabas, pero eso fue cuando yo era un simple crío. No conocía lo que era "gustar de alguien". Sólo podía molestarte, hasta que te cansaste de mí, y fuiste corriendo hacia los brazos de William, y yo simplemente podía rendirme, pero ahí apareció Lyn. Ella estuvo consolándome todo ese tiempo hasta que caí rendido ante su belleza y su sinceridad. No quiero usar esto para defenderme y negarme, pero sí, llegué a tomarte cierto rencor. Un odio floreció aún más cuando supe que tú seguías viva y que yo había matado a Lyn con mis propias manos. Ansiaba que la chica a la cual le había dado fin, fueras tú. Pero no sólo fue por odio, sino porque ya quería alejarte de mi corazón y de mi vida. Suena inverosímil pero creo que mi cerebro quería hacerme creer que yo estaba enamorado de Lyn, cuando en realidad tú aún permanecías dentro de mí.

Cuando esto llegue a ti, probablemente yo ya no esté en este mundo. Sólo debo pedir disculpas por mis malos actos. Me disculpo ante todo el reino, ante mi padre, y especialmente ante ti, my lady. »

Cuando Myra se enteró, lágrimas salían de sus ya rojos ojos. Pero ya nada podía hacer. Su amado príncipe había muerto con tan sólo 29 años, y a ella le esperaba una vida solitaria y gris, sin nadie que le estuviera apoyando."

—Este relato es simplemente hermoso… —Comentó Marinette tratando de contener sus lágrimas. Las historias trágicas y al mismo tiempo románticas, le rompían el corazón. Era algo que no podía detener—.

—Lo es. Entonces, ¿qué tal si yo transcribo esto, y tú haces unos dibujos de Myra y Allen? Sé que te gusta diseñar y lo haces muy bien.

—¡Vale!

Mientras cada uno se dividía el trabajo, un descuidado Plagg, hablaba demasiado alto desde la camisa de Adrien.

—¡Adrien, quiero queso Camembert! ¡Tráeme queso Camembert!

—¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso?

—¡Soy yo! —Respondió el rubio un poco alterado—. ¡A veces suelo hablar en tercera persona! Es divertido, ¿no? —Adrien rió nerviosamente mientras luego decía—. ¡Ahora Adrien quiere queso Camembert! ¡Pero qué delicioso que es ese queso! ¡Adrien bajará a la cocina! ¡Adrien vuelve en cinco minutos!

Adrien abrió la puerta y se dirigió hacia la cocina, al menos deseaba que estuviera vacía para poder regañar a Plagg por haber hecho aquel acto tan inmaduro. Ahora Marinette creería que él es un completo idiota que habla en tercera persona cuando en realidad no es así.

Suspiró aliviado al ver que la habitación estaba desolada, entonces, hizo que Plagg saliera de su camisa, y comenzó a reprenderlo.

—¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso? Marinette estaba ahí, ¿qué pasaba si nos descubría? Sabes que le hice una promesa.

—Lo siento, Adrien… —Respondió, fingiendo estar apenado—. Lo siento pero no lo siento. ¡No puedo reprimir mis ganas de comer, eso es inhumano, aunque no soy humano, pero se entiende!

Antes de que Adrien pudiera responder, unos pasos lo alertaron. Seguramente era su padre, por lo que rápidamente se escondió detrás de una alacena, esperando que nadie lo viera.

Gabriel Agreste entró con total elegancia a la cocina, mientras hablaba consigo mismo, supuso que nadie estaría allí en aquel momento, ya que su hijo estaría haciendo sus deberes.

—Queen sí que ha hecho un gran trabajo. Hasta ahora, es la única que de verdad ha servido, no como los otros ignorantes que ni siquiera saben robar unos miserables miraculous. Inservibles. —Gruñó el hombre mientras caminaba lentamente alrededor, como inspeccionando la limpieza o tratando de que nadie estuviera escuchando sus susurros—. Ahora sólo me falta el anillo de Chat Noir y podré completar lo que siempre he querido…

¡Ring, Ring!

La alarma de Adrien estaba sonando en ese preciso momento, alertando que debía ir a hacer algunas de sus muchas actividades como modelo. Con movimientos torpes, Adrien quiso apagar aquella alarma pero ya era demasiado tarde, Gabriel Agreste se acercaba a él y ya no había forma de escapar.


	4. Chapter 4

—Esto me pasa por cotilla. —Susurró Adrien mientras trataba de encontrar alguna forma de que su padre no le viese—. Es mi casa, debe haber alguna manera…

—¿Adrien?

Era Marinette, la cual entró en la cocina ya que estaba preocupada y nerviosa porque su compañero había estado tardando demasiado en regresar a su habitación.

—¿Quién es usted? —Preguntó de manera abrupta Gabriel Agreste al ver como la contraria entraba tan familiarmente a la cocina—. ¿Cómo se atreve a entrar de esa manera?

"Oh no, Marinette". Pensó Adrien mientras se preparaba para salir. No podía dejar sola a Marinette y menos con lo que acababa de escuchar por parte de su padre.

—Oh, lo siento mucho, pero estoy buscando a Adrien…

—¿Y para qué requiere de la presencia de mi hijo?

—Pues, somos un equipo y hemos estado haciendo el trabajo para el colegio, pero ha dicho que venía hacia aquí y por eso le he estado buscando.

Gabriel se dedicó a observar a Marinette de pies a cabeza, como si quisiera examinar a través de ella. No dijo nada, ni siquiera cuando pasó por su lado para salir de la cocina. Pero de algo estaba seguro, y era que sabía que Ladybug estaba en su casa y tenía relación con su hijo.

Por otra parte, Adrien conocía esa mirada de su padre. Tan indiferente, frío y que podría asustar a quien quisiera. Algo tramaba y con esa mirada sus dudas aumentaban más y más. Debía averiguar.

Suspiró y se decidió a salir de su escondite. Marinette aún estaba mirando en dirección hacia donde el señor Agreste había salido.

—M-Marinette, lo siento si he tardado pero ya sabes, me gusta el queso y cuando lo tomé del refrigerador, se me cayó y heme aquí. —Adrien soltó una risita nerviosa mientras esperaba que la peliazul le creyera esa mentira. Ni siquiera él se creía eso—.

Marinette se volteó al escuchar hablar a Adrien y dijo.

—No te preocupes, a mí también me ha pasado varias veces.

—Pero dejando eso de lado, ¿estás bien? ¿mi padre no te ha intimidado?

—Para nada, me parece un hombre respetable que sabe lo que mejor le conviene.

—Mhm… de acuerdo. ¿Seguimos con el trabajo?

—¡Por supuesto!

Ambos volvieron a la habitación de Adrien. Marinette se encargó de hacer la pancarta mientras que Adrien pasaba el texto a limpio con la mejor letra posible.

Cuando terminaron, chocaron los puños, como si se trataran de Ladybug y Chat Noir.

—Bueno, ya hemos terminado, te llevaré a casa. Ya es tarde y no me gustaría que te pasara nada.

—Claro. —Respondió Marinette con una sonrisa en su rostro. Cada vez se enamoraba más y más de él—.

—Bien, vamos. —Extendió su mano hacia ella, esperando que la tomara—.

—P-Por cierto, gracias por todo…

—No debes agradecer por eso, ahora, vamos.

Marinette se sonrojó levemente mientras que después tomaba la mano de Adrien con los nervios a flote.

No tardaron nada en llegar hacia la casa de Marinette, pues además de no vivir muy lejos uno del otro, el auto que conducía Gorila, como solía llamarlo Adrien, iba a una velocidad relativamente rápida y por eso llegaron en menor tiempo de lo esperado.

—Bien, nos vemos mañana en la escuela.

—Hasta mañana. —Respondió de forma dulce la azabache—.

Adrien subió nuevamente al auto y se marchó, dejando a una Marinette realmente suspirando por amor.

Cuando Adrien llegó a su casa, procuraba no cruzarse con su padre. Sabía que él lo había visto pero que había hecho la vista gorda sólo porque su compañera era una visitante.

—A puntitas de pie, puntitas de pie. Mi alma de Chat Noir tiene que servir para algo. —Susurraba lo más bajo posible mientras estaba a unos metros de su cuarto.

—¿A dónde crees que vas?

Una voz estridente se escuchó detrás suyo mientras el rubio detenía sus pasos y se quedaba plantado allí sin siquiera darse vuelta para enfrentar a su padre. Estaba estático.

—Adrien, te estoy hablando. Responde.

El chico de hebras doradas no pudo negarse, respiró hondo y luego exhaló antes de girarse para mirar al adverso.

—Padre.

—Hijo.

Ambos se miraban desafiantes, como tratando de asustar al otro.

—Iré directo al punto. No puedo permitir que vayas así como así considerando que has oído todo lo que he dicho en la cocina, ¿no es así?

—No escuché nada…

—¡No mientas! —Gritó—. El sonido de la alarma te ha delatado.

No sabía cómo seguir disimulando. ¿Qué le haría? ¿Lo encerraría? ¿Sería capaz de hacer eso con su hijo?

—Sígueme.

Adrien tragó saliva. Sabía que no podía negarse a una orden de su padre.

Se dignó a seguirlo mientras caminaba cabizbajo. Temía lo que pudiera suceder pero de todos modos estaría preparado para lo que fuese.

Entraron por una gran puerta de roble con algunas decoraciones de color morado adornando el marco.

El despacho estaba ordenado y limpio. En el centro, había un sillón púrpura que quedaba a juego con las cortinas. Frente al sillón, había una mesita con dos tazas con té de durazno. Habían dos ventanales que estaban a unos metros de la chimenea, que sólo era encendida en el invierno. También, a un costado, estaba la biblioteca con libros de diversos tamaños y grosores. La pared también era púrpura, o más bien, violeta. Se notaba el fanatismo por ese color, aunque no estaba de más decir que era una bella habitación.

Adrien, cuando entró, simplemente se quedó parado cerca de la puerta. Por más que fuese su padre, no tenía la confianza suficiente como para sentarse como si nada en el sillón.

—Siéntate.

—Vale…

Cuando ya ambos se sentaron, Gabriel agarró la taza con delicadeza mientras tomaba un sorbo.

—Como te he dicho, no puedo simplemente dejar que vayas de aquí para allá con la información que has oído.

Adrien estaba nervioso.

—¿Cómo así?

—Lo que quiero decir es, eres mi hijo. Deshacerme de ti no sirve de nada, más específicamente, necesito de tu ayuda.

Tomó otro sorbo. Al contrario de Adrien que ni siquiera se dignó a agarrar aquella taza.

—¿Mi ayuda? —Le costaba procesar la información—. Espera… ¿acaso sabes que…?

—¿Qué eres Chat Noir? Sí. Sabes, al principio tenía mis dudas pero luego, cuando te abracé, ¿recuerdas? Ahí divisé el anillo, considerando que antes había estrechado la mano de Chat Noir. Sentí que todas las piezas encajaban a la perfección y me di cuenta. Me di cuenta que necesitaría de tu ayuda para poder cumplir mi objetivo.

Adrien estaba estupefacto escuchando cada palabra que salía de la boca de su padre. Tanto que había querido ocultar ese pequeño secreto y de nada había servido. Plagg, que estaba como siempre dentro de su camisa, estaba más serio de lo normal. —Eso quiere decir que tú eres…

—Hawk Moth. Me alegra saber que eres un chico inteligente, hijo mío.

—Eso… ¡¿Cómo pudiste?! ¡¿No sabes todo el daño que has causado?! —Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, sin importarle que Natalie o alguien más pudiera escucharles—. Espere, usted… ¿Usted ha dañado a Ladybug?

—Debes saber que todo eso lo hago por un bien común. —Expresó con indiferencia. Ignorando completamente los gritos de su hijo—.

—No puedo creer la clase de persona que eres…

Gabriel soltó un suspiro, como si con esa acción expresara que ya se estaba aburriendo de aquella situación.

—Entonces, ¿me ayudarás?

—¿Ayudarte? ¿Aún pretendes que le ayude?

—Por supuesto.

—Qué descaro de su parte. —Adrien rió, como si todo le pareciera divertido—. Y todas esas veces en las que fui atacado, usted sólo observaba. ¿Y eso realmente lo hizo por un bien común? ¿Yo no soy importante? ¿Sólo soy parte de sus negocios?

El señor Agreste no respondió.

—Lo suponía. Quiero dejarle en claro que no pienso participar en sus actos crueles. Me encargaré de destruirle y acabar con todas las cosas malas que ha hecho.

—¿Harías eso aún si supieras que juntos, podríamos hacer que tu madre regrese?

—¿Qué?

—Piénsalo Adrien. Podríamos hacer que tu madre regrese. Todo el dinero que poseo no sirve para que ella regrese. Necesito el poder divino de los miraculous.

Como el rubio no hablaba, Gabriel lo tomó como señal de que debía continuar.

—Sólo necesito tu anillo para que todo esto sea posible. Si lo haces, no dañaré a esa joven que vino hoy. ¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿Marinette?

Y ahí reaccionó.

—¡No te atrevas a poner ni un sólo dedo sobre ella!

—Oh, qué interesante reacción. Sólo piénsalo, te daré una semana para que decidas. Si no aceptas, me veré obligado a actuar por la fuerza por más que seas mi hijo. Ahora, vete de aquí.

Adrien apretó los dientes mientras salía dando un portazo tras de sí.

Todo era tan repentino.

Por un lado, estaba su madre, y por otro, estaba Marinette. Amaba a ambas mujeres.

Rápidamente se adentró en su habitación al tiempo que Plagg salió de su camisa.

—Tu padre es un hombre muy inteligente.

—Plagg, ¿qué haré? Amo a mi madre y la quiero conmigo pero si me niego, mi padre lastimará a Marinette.

—Te han puesto es una situación difícil. A mí también me ha sorprendido. Te diría que te enfrentes a tu padre, pero bueno, es tu padre. Sería una batalla complicada.

—Tengo una semana para planear algo.

—¿Y si intentas recuperar el miraculous de Marinette? Se lo prometiste, además, sin esos pendientes, tu padre nuevamente se reduce a cero.

—¡Plagg, eres un genio!

—Lo sé, lo sé. ¿Y dónde está mi premio? No veo queso camembert por aquí.

—Te lo daré después de que hayamos hecho la misión.

—Por cierto, ¿sabes dónde podría haberlos escondido?

—… No.

—… También eres un genio, Adrien, sin duda.

—Aunque quizás sea en su despacho. Algún libro podría abrir un pasadizo, o en la chimenea podría haber una puerta secreta. Algo debe haber. Estoy desesperado.

—Podrías pedirle ayuda a Marinette.

—¿Quieres decir que le revele mi identidad..?

—¿Encuentras alguna otra solución?

—Tienes razón aunque también debo ver como se lo digo. No puedo simplemente decirle: "Hey, my lady. Soy tu príncipe azul. Soy tu Adrien".

—Esa sería la peor presentación de la vida.

—Lo sé. Y aún no sé nada sobre el paradero de Queen.

—Quizás tu padre ya no la necesita.

—Puede ser… Ah, es tan difícil. Primero recuperemos el miraculous de Marinette y luego pensemos en lo que sigue.

—¿Y si al final no puedes hacer nada? ¿Aceptarás la propuesta de tu padre?

Adrien no respondió, pero ese silencio fue más que suficiente para que Plagg supiera la respuesta.


	5. Chapter 5

Adrien no pudo dormir en toda la noche. Sólo pensaba en la propuesta de su padre. Y en su madre. ¿De verdad podría ver a su madre después de tanto tiempo sin saber sobre ella?

Plagg notó la discordia que Adrien tenía en ese momento, y tampoco podía pasar desapercibido.

—Adrien, ¿aún sigues pensando en lo que dijo tu padre?

—Sí. Es imposible no pensar en eso. Es una decisión difícil que debo tomar pero tengo miedo. ¿Y si sólo lo hace para quitarme el miraculous y después ya no me necesita? Además te perdería a ti, Plagg. Eres muy importante para mí.

—No hagas que me ponga sentimental. ¡Sabes que mi único amor es el queso!

Adrien soltó una pequeña risa.

—Lo sé.

—Pero piénsalo Adrien. ¡No puedes hacerlo! Te han elegido por algo en especial, no para que te unas al bando enemigo.

—No puedes echarme la culpa de todo esto. Supongo que tú sabías que con estos miraculous podría hacer más que sólo un "Plagg, Transformame".

—... Vale, no lo niego. Pero evitamos decirlo por una razón específica. Queremos prevenir que el orden cósmico se altere.

—¡Así que lo sabías! No te cuestionaré, sólo te preguntaré, y quiero una respuesta con extrema sinceridad. —respiró hondo y luego exhaló—. ¿Puedo traer de regreso a mi madre con este poder?

Plagg dudó por unos instantes y luego asintió.

—Sí, pero es mejor que...

—¡¿Mejor qué?! ¡Lo sabes, Plagg! ¡Sabes cuánto he extrañado a mi madre!

—Déjame explicarte.

—No quiero ninguna explicación. Mejor dicho, ni siquiera quiero hablar contigo en este momento. Déjame dormir en paz, ¿vale?

El rubio se dio vuelta, dándole la espalda a su kwami. Estaba furioso, y al mismo tiempo, triste. Se le arremolinaban tantos sentimientos y sentía que pronto iba a explotar.

—Sé que aún estás despierto, así que te diré que no cometas ninguna locura. Piensa en tu madre, en Marinette. Y si aún me quieres, piensa en mí. Piensa en el mundo si es necesario, pero no dejes que la oscuridad te corrompa.

Adrien ignoró cada palabra, aunque las había escuchado a la perfección.

Finalmente, suspiró y cerró los ojos, conciliando por fin el sueño.

—

A la mañana siguiente despertó. Seguía enojado con Plagg por haberle ocultado tal secreto, por lo que no le dirigió la palabra en ningún momento. Y Plagg tampoco parecía resignarse. No iba a perder su dignidad ante un adolescente revolucionado y alterado como era su portador.

—Idiota.

Murmuraron ambos al mismo tiempo. Eso fue lo último que se dijeron antes de que Adrien le dijera con malhumor que se ocultara en el bolsillo de su camisa.

El joven de cabellos rubios esperaba que su furia no fuera tan visible para Marinette. A ella no podía tratarla mal ni mucho menos ignorarla. Sería pecado.

Cuando llegó al colegio, primero miró por la ventana del automóvil, dudando sobre si debía bajar o no. Pero al final lo hizo. Se bajó con su mejor sonrisa, disimulando su enfado hacia el mundo.

—Adrien, cariño. Ya has llegado. No sabes cuánto te he extrañado.

Era Chloé que ni bien vio llegar al chico, lo tomó del brazo y lo acercó a ella.

—Eh... Sí, yo también te he extrañado.

"¿Qué acabo de decir?"

—No me sorprendería. Soy una persona difícil de olvidar. —agitó su cabello como si fuera una diva y luego dijo—. ¿Has visto a Marinette? ¡Se ve horrible! Se nota que no me llega ni a los talones.

—¿Marinette? ¿Qué le ha pasado a ella?

—No tengo ni la menor idea y tampoco me interesa saber. Sólo sé que anda llorando por ahí junto a su tonta amiga.

Adrien se despegó de Chloé y salió en busca de la peliazul.

¿Estaría ya demasiado triste por lo de Tikki? Se sentía culpable. Creía tener la culpa de todo esto debido a que sabía que su padre era el causante de lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Yo creo que deberías dejarla sola.

Era Plagg, que con una voz casi desinteresada, se dignó a hablar después de ser ignorado toda la mañana.

—Como si pudiera confiar en ti...

—Mira, no sé nada a menos que me hables de quesos, que ahí sé muchísimo. Esa es mi materia.

Pero si algo he aprendido, es que a ninguna mujer le gustaría que la vieran llorar.

Adrien dudó un momento pero luego resopló.

—Detesto cuando tienes razón.

—Es porque siempre tengo razón, humano tonto.

El rubio rió levemente ante aquel comentario.

—Supongo que sí.

—

Mientras tanto, Marinette se encontraba en la biblioteca, junto a Alya.

—Vamos, Marinette. Cuentame, soy tu mejor amiga. Debo saber todo de ti.

—No te preocupes por mí, Alya. Estoy bien.

—¿Cómo qué "estoy bien"? ¡Te has puesto a llorar de la nada, es obvio que no estás bien!

—Es que es complicado de explicar. —se secó una lágrima y luego prosiguió—. Sólo... me siento vacía.

—No, no estás vacía. Tienes órganos dentro de ti, y bacterias, glóbulos blancos, glóbulos rojos, células, etc. Mira que las clases de biología me han servido de algo. —Al ver que Marinette no reaccionaba con eso, siguió hablando—. ¿Acaso... Adrien te ha rechazado?

Y como si hubiera salido de un trance, habló rápido y con nervios.

—¡C-Claro que no! O al menos todavía no...

—¿Entonces qué?

—Lo que pasa es que...

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar, fue interrumpida por un chico que acababa de acercarse a ellas.

—¿Nathanael?

Efectivamente, era Nathanael, el chico pelirrojo y artista de la clase. El chico que estaba enamorado de Marinette.

Miró a Alya con la cara roja de nervios, y luego le habló.

—Alya... ¿Querrías ser...?

Alya se temía lo peor ante aquello.

—Oh, no, no. No seré tu novia, muchachito.

—No me refería a eso... Quería decir, ¿querrías ser tan amable de cederme este pequeño momento con Marinette?

—Oh... "Me doy vergüenza".

Alya se rió nerviosamente ante lo que había dicho. Asintió y se fue. Ya no quería pasar más vergüenza.

Nathanael le sonrió agradecido, y se sentó junto a la chica de coletas.

—Marinette, ¿te encuentras mejor?

—¿Debería responder con un "me siento mejor"?

—Esa sería una respuesta adecuada, pero no la respuesta que tú quieres dar.

—Tienes razón.

—¿Puedo abrazarte?

Marinette lo miró unos segundos mientras sentía como su rostro ardía.

—Y-Yo... está bien.

El pelirrojo le sonrió y se acercó a ella con delicadeza mientras la envolvía con sus brazos, como si estuviera protegiéndola de algún mal.

Por otra parte, Marinette se sentía fatal. Sabiendo que tenía ayuda de sus amigos, y ella no podía mencionar el motivo por el cual lloraba. Era una horrible persona.

—Marinette, aprovechando esta situación, me gustaría decirte algo.

—

Alya salía de la biblioteca todavía recordando la estupidez que había pensado. ¿Cómo Nathanael le preguntaría si ella quería ser su novia? Era ilógico y más considerando que el artista estaba enamorado de su mejor amiga.

Hizo un recordatorio mental para evitar otro tipo de situaciones sumamente vergonzosas.

"Recordatorio: Dejar de ser una tonta.

Meta para el año 2030.

Sí, para el año 2030 suena bien.

Alya 1 - Idiotez 0."

Mientras estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos, no se percató de la presencia de Adrien hasta que lo escuchó hablando con algo... ¿negro y pequeño? ¿un peluche?

Se acercó sigilosamente, como toda una detective, procurando ser silenciosa e invisible, así podría escuchar lo que decía el modelo.

—Pero Plagg, sé que a las mujeres no les gusta que las vean llorar, pero Marinette me necesita.

—Corrección: TÚ necesitas a Marinette.

—Eso no es cierto...

—Vamos, que te has puesto rojo, Adrien.

—Vale, sí, yo la necesito. La necesito mucho. No sé qué me está pasando, pero no puedo estar sin ella.

Alya, literalmente, se estaba muriendo por varias razones.

1\. Adrien necesitaba a Marinette.

2\. Aún no identificaba a la extraña criatura con la que Adrien hablaba.

3\. Marinette estaba en la biblioteca con Nathanael.

"Eres una maldita suertuda, Marinette Dupain Cheng". Pensó para sus adentros la morena mientras sonreía victoriosa por su amiga.

Alya quería hacerle un favor a su amiga, así que actuó como si recién estuviera pasando por ahí. Adrien se percató de ello y le dijo a Plagg que se escondiera.

—¡Adrien, mira que sorpresa encontrarte por aquí!

—Supongo que sí. Es una sorpresa hallarme en la escuela...

—Me has leído la mente. Ahora, a lo que venía. Necesito un pequeño favor.

—¿Un favor?

—¡Sí! La profesora ha pedido un libro que está en la biblioteca pero ahora mismo no puedo ir a recogerlo. ¿Podrías hacerlo por mí?

—Claro, pero, ¿por qué?

—Ay, muchísimas gracias. Nos vemos.

No le explicó nada más. Simplemente se fue, dejando al rubio ahí plantado.

—Vamos, ve a la biblioteca, niño listo. —dijo Plagg con gracia en su voz—.

Adrien suspiró y se dirigió allí.

—

—¿Qué quieres decirme, Nathanael?

Él había estado practicando eso por mucho tiempo. Aunque lo imaginaba todo mucho más romántico, con flores, velas, una cena especial bajo la luz de la luna. La biblioteca de la escuela no estaba entre sus planes.

—Yo, eh... Quería saber, si tú...

—¿Si yo qué? Sin miedo, Nathanael. No te haré daño.

—¡¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?!

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que lo dijo gritando, simplemente se dejó llevar por la euforia y la emoción.

Por la expresión de Marinette, pudo ver que estaba entre sorprendida y emocionada. ¿Acaso le diría que sí? Eso era lo único que pedía.

—Esto es muy repentino, yo lo sé, pero permíteme ser el hombre que haga de todos tus días, días felices, sin lágrimas. Sólo risas. —se arrodilló frente a ella y dijo—. Acepta el deseo de éste príncipe, que lo que menos quiero hacerte, es daño. Yo te protegeré a capa y espada. Así que, ¿qué dices, Marinette?

Él la contempló unos instantes, viendo como se sonrojaba ante sus palabras. Se veía tan hermosa, que no pudo resistir más.

Con la misma rapidez con la que se arrodilló, se paró nuevamente, la volvió a abrazar y acercó sus labios a los suyos. Sin importarle nada más. Quizás fuera atrevido, pero si lo rechazaba, al menos el beso habría valido la pena.

—

Adrien había estado observando aquella escena desde que había pisado la biblioteca, incluso Plagg se había quedado observando con diversión.

¿Cómo era que aquel chico tímido y nervioso de la clase, le había ganado a Adrien Agreste?

—Parece que te han ganado, rizitos de oro. —bromeó Plagg—.

—Cállate.

Tomó el libro que Alya le había pedido y se largó de ahí sin más. Ya había visto suficiente e incluso si seguía viendo, no podría soportarlo. Él había perdido, y debía aceptar la derrota como un buen jugador, aún si eso implicaba perder a su princesa.


	6. Chapter 6

Cuando volvieron al salón de clases, Marinette ya estaba ahí, y su cara estaba ardiendo, parecía un fruto rojo. Seguramente ya era novia de Nathanael. Seguramente. No había duda.

—El siguiente grupo está compuesto por Adrien, Marinette, Nino y Alya.

Anunció la profesora, ahora ellos debían exponer y Adrien ni siquiera se había acordado. Todo lo que había estudiado, había desaparecido de su cabeza como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

Marinette se levantó, aún nerviosa, pues se notaba en sus movimientos tambaleantes. Alya le siguió, y luego Nino, que miraba de manera sospechosa a su mejor amigo.

—Adrien... —susurró Nino—. Debemos exponer, levántate.

Adrien salió de su trance y se levantó rápidamente. Solo quería terminar esa exposición e irse del lugar.

Incluso podía ver como Marinette observaba a Nathanael con la cara roja, y eso le molestaba, tanto, que rompió el papel que tenía sujeto con sus manos.

—Eh... A nuestro grupo le ha tocado exponer sobre una antigua historia, que nos lleva a tiempos remotos, y se centra en la vida de Myra y Allen.

Comenzó hablando Alya, al principio un poco nerviosa de tener todas las miradas sobre ella pero luego liberándose de aquello.

Miró a Adrien, pues a él le tocaba narrar la historia.

—Eh... —No se acordaba de nada, y había roto por completo el papel que tenía en sus manos.— No... no recuerdo nada.

Los otros miembros del grupo le miraron entre sorprendidos y enojados. ¡¿Cómo te olvidas de algo que hará salvar tu semestre?!

La profesora era la más sorprendida de entre todos los presentes, por lo que lo único que pudo hacer, fue mandarles a sus lugares y colocarles un cuatro como nota.

La hora pasó, y los demás grupos expusieron. Lo hicieron tan bien, que obtuvieron buenas notas, incluso Chloé, que nadie le tenía fe.

El sonido del timbre se hizo presente, anunciando el final del día.

Todos salieron contentos, menos Adrien, que se quedó allí, y Marinette, al verlo, decidió quedarse para conversar con él.

—Adrien... sobre lo del grupo, quiero decirte que no estamos enojados contigo, bueno, Alya sí, pero yo no, digo, Alya estaba sorprendida pero luego enojada, y mejor dejo de hablar.

El chico de cabellos dorados rió levemente ante los nervios por parte de la contraria.

—Lo siento, por mi culpa, nos ha ido a todos mal. Mi padre me matará. Y hablando de mi padre, debería irme ya, seguro está esperándome en casa.

Marinette notó eso. Notó como quería evadirla y pasar de ella, pero no lo lograría. Ya había notado a Adrien muy distante últimamente, más de lo normal.

Antes de que saliera, lo tomó del brazo.

—¡Espera!

Él la miró asombrado, pero mantuvo su postura.

—¿Qué quieres..?

—Yo... necesito saber que te sucede. Estás más raro de lo normal. Incluso te olvidaste tu parte de la exposición, y tú nunca haces eso. Eres perfecto.

Todo había empezado tan bien, hasta que mencionó la parte de "eres perfecto".

Él no era perfecto, tenía muchísimos fallos, y los ocultaba tras su cara bonita.

—¿Quieres saber qué me pasa? —sonrió, pero fue una sonrisa falsa, casi irónica—. Pasa que ya no quiero verte.

—¿Qué...? ¿Es una broma, no? Adrien... yo sé que quizás tienes problemas pero quiero ayudarte, y si me alejas, no podré hacerlo.

—Mejor ve con Nathanael, él te cuida mejor, ¿verdad?

Y sin siquiera dejarle oportunidad de responder, salió de allí lo más rápido que pudo. Ignorando los pasos de Marinette tras de sí.

—¡Adrien! ¡Por favor, escúchame!

—¡No me sigas!

—¿Qué tiene que ver Nathanael con todo esto?

Y no pudo contenerse, se detuvo, y luego giró, para estar frente a la peliazul.

—Esto tiene que ver.

Y entonces... la besó.


	7. Chapter 7

No sé si se podría decir que Marinette siguió el beso, más claramente, Adrien se dejó llevar por el momento, porque la peliazul no lo disfrutó para nada.

Sentía que era un beso forzado.

Sin nada de sentimientos.

Sin nada de... amor.

Algo vacío.

Y eso le dolió, porque presentía que sólo era un simple juego para Adrien.

Lo alejó como pudo.

Siempre había soñado con que Adrien la besara, pero no de esa manera.

—¿Qué es lo que pretendes?

No había tacto en su voz, simplemente lo dijo como si se tratase de un desconocido.

Al no recibir respuesta, simplemente sonrió con tristeza e ironía.

—Ya veo. Sólo... por favor, ya no me molestes.

Y dicho esto, Marinette pasó por su lado, yéndose de allí con paso firme y decidido.

Adrien sólo suspiró.

'¿Qué hice mal?'

{...}

El sonido de unos zapatos subiendo por las escaleras de mármol se hacían presentes en el recinto.

El señor Agreste no se caracterizaba por ser un hombre de malos modales ni mucho menos se lo conocía por tener arrebatos de locura.

Era un hombre honrado y el modelo a seguir de muchas personas alrededor del mundo. Inspiraba elegancia y sabiduría.

Pero en estos momentos, se podría decir que el señor Agreste no cumplía con ninguna de las características mencionadas anteriormente.

Su cabello se hallaba desordenado y su traje elegante presentaba arrugas y no estaba en condiciones presentables.

Incluso, se podía observar una mancha de sangre cerca del abdomen.

Tan brillante y de color escarlata. Una herida reciente.

Un golpe seco a la puerta de su despacho, y ésta se abrió.

Entró lo más rápido que pudo, claramente la herida en su abdomen le dificultaba el poder caminar, por lo que con una mano presionaba aquel lugar y con la otra, se sostenía de los muebles para evitar caer.

—Maldición.

Gruñó entre dientes mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá morado, y seguía presionando en la herida.

—Ya no me queda tiempo. Pensé que llegaría.

Antes de que pudiera ver la gravedad de la herida, comenzó a toser.

Era una tos seca pero potente.

Y aquella hermosa alfombra que el señor Agreste apreciaba, quedó marcada por un líquido espeso de color escarlata.

{...}

Adrien había quedado levemente perturbado por la reacción de Marinette. No esperaba que aquello sucediera.

Imaginaba un final feliz donde ambos se abrazaban y se confesaban sus sentimientos.

Suspiró, estaba agotado. Le había salido todo mal e incluso había desaprobado la lección que sería la mitad de su nota.

Ya no le daría importancia.

Abrió la gran puerta de la mansión y entró totalmente frustrado.

Subió las escaleras de mármol a paso de tortuga, pero eso le permitió ver las pequeñas gotas de sangre que yacían sobre ellas.

'¿Qué sucedió aquí?'

Fue lo primero que pensó.

'No había nadie en la Mansión a excepción de... ¡Padre!'

Corrió el poco tramo que le quedaba de las escaleras y sin pensar en tocar la puerta, entró al despacho de su padre.

Observó a su alrededor hasta que captó una figura mirando por la ventana.

—¿Hawk Moth..?

Y luego todo se oscureció.


End file.
